


Ryokan

by WintersIce



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Creative License, F/F, Fluff, How did I End up Here?, Sharing a Bed, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersIce/pseuds/WintersIce
Summary: During their fun-filled vacation, Kiara was given a single instruction. That she was not, under any circumstances, allowed to sleep with Calli in her bed. She had followed the rule for the first two nights, but after switching to a ryokan, she found herself in a predicament. Their futons were a bit too close, which promoted Kiara to look far too often at a sleeping Calli. What followed was her breaking the rule, but she knew it'd be fine in the end.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Ryokan

**Author's Note:**

> To think, this was inspired by a 16-second clip. It was just...too good of an idea to pass up on. Disclaimer! I’m only writing for the anime characters that happen to currently be VTubers, not the real people behind them.

The spacious room inside of the inn was bathed in darkness akin to the outside sky. It had been snowing the majority of the evening, and if one would travel to the outdoor bath, they’d be greeted by a frigid breeze. Huge piles of snow that could rival the height of a child surrounded the ryokan. While it was a beautiful sight and gave the perfect opportunity to build some snow rabbits, the snow caused it to feel even colder. Even a phoenix could be chilled to the bone out in the brutal winter. Thankfully, the room was toasty and was loaded with tea, which could kick out any cold that clung to one’s body.

About twenty minutes had passed since the pair had said their goodnights and settled into their futons. Rather than wearing regular pajamas, they both wore a white and blue yukata that was given to them for the duration of their stay. Kiara was lying comfortably on her back, phone held up to her face as she browsed through her social media. A tiny bit away was Calli, snuggled under the warm blankets that covered her body. She was also resting on her back and seemed to be sound asleep. She hadn’t stirred in her bed, nor made a single peep. The previous two nights Calli had talked in her sleep, which Kiara found absolutely adorable. She wouldn’t mind if she Calli did it again, and hoped for something cute to escape her lips.

The two had been enjoying their vacation. Sure, there were a few hiccups along the way such as Kiara having a skiing accident that resulted in her crashing into a fence. Then there was the incident with the pair going to the wrong inn. They tried to figure out how to get to the correct one, but they had to so while stuck in the freezing outdoors. The mishaps were a hindrance, but it didn’t ruin the fun the two were having together.

The duo, of course, had stayed in the same room but had separate beds. Kiara had behaved herself when it came to sleeping in the one assigned to her. She was issued a stern warning before the trip that she was not, under any circumstances, allowed to sleep in the same bed as Calli. She abided by the rule, though she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about doing it. She wouldn’t mind a scythe to the stomach if she got to snuggle with her beloved reaper. Even if it was only for a few minutes, she would treasure every second of it.

With every few moments that passed by, Kiara couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering over to the other futon. The two beds barely had any space between them, which prompted Kiara to gaze at Calli more than she did in the previous hotel. It felt like she was being tempted by how close the two were. That, with a small movement of her body, she could snuggle into Calli’s futon and curl into her beloved. She imagined it inside her mind and giggled to herself with a small smile.

She couldn’t make out Calli’s features due to the darkness, but she had a hunch she would have a soft expression. Despite the difficulties getting there and some food issues, they had an extremely chill day. It created many serene smiles and soft laughs from Calli, which was something Kiara loved to see. Due to those fresh memories dancing around her mind, Kiara couldn’t shake the image of Calli sleeping with the same soft smile.

She desperately wanted to see that smile again. She wanted to be up close and admire those lovely features. Even if Calli didn’t wear a gorgeous smile, she wanted her face to be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. Kiara couldn’t shake those desires from her mind, but she tried her best to redirect her attention to anything else. She closed out of her social media and switched over to see which one of her senpai’s were streaming. She browsed aimlessly for a few minutes, but she couldn’t shake the urge that was poking at her brain.

_ Even if I pick someone to watch, I’ll just keep thinking about Calli, _ she thought as she closed her phone and dropped it lightly on the futon. She then raised both her hands to her face as a low sigh escaped her lips.

Kiara shifted onto her right side so she could stare at the sleeping figure close by. Even as she slept, Kiara felt joy stir around her heart. Being around Calli always made her happy, even if they were just in the same room and not conversing. Kiara said she would respect Calli’s wishes, but she couldn’t rid her brain of those thoughts. It was as if Gura was stabbing away at her brain with her trident as she encouraged Kiara to act on her desire. She could even hear the small shark’s voice, telling her to sneak on over and cozy up with Calli in a smug tone.

_ Either I think about this all night and wait till I pass out,  _ she pondered as she continued to look over at the other futon,  _ Or I sneak over there, look at Calli’s adorable sleeping face, and snuggle with her till she yells at me and tosses me back onto my futon. _

She knew very well from past experiences that Calli would be annoyed with the sudden intrusion. She was yelled at for randomly showing up at her office or home, appearing in her bed would result in a far worse reaction. Yet, she wouldn’t hold a grudge against Kiara or degrade her. No matter what Kiara did, Calli would always come back around and let Kiara be by her side. As such, the phoenix decided that, for that night only, she’d sneak into Calli’s futon. She was going to get some sort of punishment for sure, but it’d be fine in the end. She may have gone back on her word, but it wasn’t like she was going to do anything weird to Calli. She wasn’t  _ that  _ bottom left.

So, she quietly removed the blankets and stood up from her futon. She then made two silent steps over to Calli. The reaper, thankfully, was resting on the right side of the futon which created the perfect opening that also seemed to encourage her to come on in. There was enough room for Kiara to quietly lift the sheets and slowly crawl inside. As she settled inside of the futon, she didn’t feel any sudden movements next to her that would signal Calli had awoken. The futon was the same as the one Kiara had just left, but for whatever reason, she found it far more comfortable. It wasn’t as warm, but she’d fix that in no time.

She then slowly began to nudge herself into Calli’s space. Kiara felt the urge to giggle, but she knew she’d be busted the second her voice leaked due to being so close to Calli’s ears. She did, however, grin smugly and laughed cheerfully inside her head as she continued to close in on the reaper. Her heart rate quickened the closer she got, but she didn’t feel herself blush. She’d pat herself on the back if she could for doing such a good job sneaking in without waking up Calli. Once Kiara deemed that she was close enough, she lowered her head so she could get a good look at the woman next to her.

_ I knew it,  _ she thought merrily as she gazed at Calli’s face. It was difficult to tell, but she was, for sure, seeing a gentle smile on her lips. Her entire face was tranquil, much like how it was during the day. The laughs and silly jokes may have been absent, but she felt the serenity from their time spent together. The type of time she longed for. The smile caused happiness to twirl stronger around Kiara’s heart as the smug grin melted into a tender one.

She could stare at Calli for hours, but she didn’t want to sit up the whole night. They still had another fun-filled day planned ahead of them, so she needed to rest at some point. After fighting the urge to kiss Calli’s forehead, Kiara laid herself down onto the futon. She placed her head on the free pillow next to Calli’s and then snuggled as close as she could into Calli’s side. Kiara felt Calli’s hair intertwining with hers as she gently placed her head underneath Calli’s. She sat still for a few seconds, hoping it wouldn’t cause a sudden response.

Thankfully, it didn’t. Not a single movement nor sound came from the figure next to her. That gave Kiara enough courage to reach out her hand, which was underneath the covers, to search for Calli’s. She found it quickly but settled for resting the back of her hand against Calli’s. While she had gotten away safely with resting their heads together, she wasn’t sure if holding her hand would cause a response. She wanted to enjoy the snuggle time for as long as she could get away with it.

_ I wish I could sleep next to her more often,  _ she thought as she slowly closed her eyes. The long day had taken a toll on her, and she felt sleep would soon be upon her. Perhaps being next to Calli made it easier to relax, or it was just the fatigue. Either way, she was filled with happiness as it fluttered around inside of her chest. Her brain was no longer being attacked by a trident. Rather, the Gura in her mind gave her a smug smile and a thumbs-up as she said Kiara did a good job.

As Kiara rested comfortably with thoughts filled with Calli, she felt some movement against her body. It wasn’t rough, it was light and oddly soft. She wasn’t sure how long it was since she had flopped herself into the futon, and she didn’t have the energy to open her eyes. She wasn’t sure if Calli had roused from her sleep or was moving slightly as she slept. What she was aware of was the feeling of the hand resting against her moving away. It was sudden, but after a few seconds, she felt the hand gradually taking hold of her own. Their fingers intertwine as another surge of warmth coursed through her body. She giggled inside of her mind as a sleepy smile formed over her face. 

_ Goodnight Calli, I love you,  _ she thought to herself as she nuzzled her head against Calli’s affectionately. She didn’t know what the morning would bring, but she was confident she would be greeted by a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did ya think? At first, I wanted to write a single chapter, but after finishing it, I was inspired to write a bit more. Also, if anyone cares, my Twitter is @Winterbunny12.


End file.
